


These Two - Zanvis

by phroggyribbit



Series: Zanvis OneShots [2]
Category: mystreet
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, idk this is my first time publishing here, might be oneshot im horrible keeping a fanfic, oneshot def, rarepair?? i think????, short?, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phroggyribbit/pseuds/phroggyribbit
Summary: This is my first time writing & publishing a story on ao3, so sorry if it sucks. I'm horrible at writing and grammar, please do let me know about spelling errors. I'm not very educated on MyStreet as I did watch it all and rewatch just to write this but I have a very bad memory and will probably forget minor details. I will try to keep their personalities the same, though I forget often.This will either be a very long fanfiction in one chapter or just a short one-shot thing.Anyways, Travis is on a midnight walk, out on an errand run, midnight gas station snack, whatever you wanna call it. He and Zane bump into each other and talk. Zane gets comfortable and takes off his mask to eat a treat. Travis, stunned, just stares at his face for a good amount of time, causing Zane to get flustered. When Zane tries to go home the first time, Travis kisses him. (They also don't know each other, don't mind Travis' stupid ass)
Relationships: Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Series: Zanvis OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164263
Kudos: 10





	These Two - Zanvis

-

Travis stuffed his hands into his pockets, humming and whistling as he stepped in water puddles, distorting the light reflecting from the moon and street lights.

He decided to go on a walk to clear his mind from... thoughts. None of his friends were awake, as he would've liked the company.

A squirrel ran in front of him, paused for a bit, but when Travis kneeled down the squirrel ran away, as expected of a squirrel.

"Rude," Travis mumbled.

He stood back up, brushing off his knees and continuing to splash in puddles on his way to the gas station. The store lit up the street, illuminating more puddles.

He found himself staring into the puddles until a car drove past quickly, splashing water onto his jeans and the bottom of his sweater.

Travis let out another angry sigh, walking quicker to the station and scanning over the parking lot. He held his head down as he passed a group of people in front of the doors, trying to not attract any attention. It seemed to work as they didn't even look like they had noticed him.

He was greeted by a sweet employee who was fixing shelves behind the desk.

"Welcome! Didn't expect anyone out so late except for those people outside." She smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Travis smiled back and nodded, walking further into the store before he heard the bell on the door ring again.

"Ah, welcome! So many up late tonight, is there a neighborhood party?" She giggled, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth.

The guy who walked in scoffed, taking a right to the chips aisle. The employee's laughter quickly died, replaced with a sigh and more shelf shuffling.

Travis yawned, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair while looking over ice cream and candies. He picked up 3 bags, trying to decide between one before he was knocked forward. Though he had caught himself before he fell into the shelf, he still turned around, expecting an apology.

The person just stood behind him, looking at lollipops, not paying any mind to Travis.

"Excuse me?" Travis lifted his arms up in a shrug, confusion in his voice.

The person only scoffed under his mask again, turning back around and grabbing a bag while heading to the cashier.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," Travis frowned while he walked up to the stranger's side, leaning forward to get in his face.

"I can see that, can you stop?" The stranger had narrowed his eyes as Travis.

They both stopped walking, the stranger turning around with crossed arms while looking at Travis, Travis examining the stranger. The man had dark bags under his eyes like he had been up for days. Travis stood back up and the stranger's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Are you... okay?" Travis could barely contain a smile.

The man continued to scoff and walk away.

"Wait no I'm kidding! I just don't want a cutie like you to pass out somewhere, you look so tired," Travis chuckled, placing a hand on his hip.

"I am perfectly fine, I can obviously take care of myself. Leave me alone," He turned around once again and looked at Travis while holding up his mask above the bridge of his nose.

"Can I get your name? I'm Travis," Travis started, smiling once again.

"No," The man turned back around and started placing his items on the register.

"Please?" Travis begged, leaning down next to him.

The man ignored him, watching the price go up while the employee from before scanned the numerous bags of chips. He quietly muttered something that the beeping noises continued.

Travis leaned down a bit closer, the mask wasn't helping.

"It's Zane," He finally responded.

"Alright, Zane! Why are you here so late?" Travis watched him pay and put his stuff in bags.

Travis was just happy to have someone to talk to, ignoring the fact Zane had just bumped into him without apologizing like 10 minutes ago.

"Because." Zane started leaving.

Travis put his chip bag and water bottle on the register.

"Wait for me, Zane!" He called out as he had already left the store.

The employee seemed to scan his items quite quickly, and ushered him out just as fast.

Zane was already halfway through the parking lot once Travis thanked the employee and left.

"Can you not follow me? It's getting weird," Zane said once Travis had caught up.

Travis leaned on his knees panting as he had to run to catch up to Zane.

"How... are you so fast when you walk?" Travis wiped fake sweat off his forehead.

"I don't know, how are you so annoying?" Zane sat on a bench, waiting for Travis to catch his breath.

He didn't know why he stayed, Travis could easily be a human trafficker. Though that seemed pretty unlikely.

Travis sat down next to Zane. He hadn't caught his breath quite yet but tried his best to turn away and not breathe right into Zane's face.

"Why are you out this late?" Zane eventually speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm... I couldn't sleep and none of my friends were awake; as expected," Travis tapped his chin, opening his chip bag and offering one to Zane.

Zane refused, "Maybe later."

"Ok then, why are you out here?"

"I already told you. Because."

"That's not an answer, I told you why!" Travis whined.

Zane leaned against the back of the bench, crossing his feet over each other. "Same reason as you. Couldn't sleep and got hungry."

"So... why do you wear that mask?" Travis leaned forward to get a better look.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I want to talk to someone."

"Talk to that squirrel."

Travis huffed, looking over at a squirrel that was sitting on the side of the road trying to crack open a nut.

He did the same as Zane and leaned on the back of the bench. "Did you buy that whole bag of lollipops?"

Zane nodded, looking over the bag he had set next to him.

"Do you think I could get one?"

"If I give you one will you stop asking questions?"

Travis' eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, waiting like an anxious puppy for Zane to hand him one.

Zane couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle as he handed Travis a small cherry lollipop, pulling one out for himself too.

Travis unwrapped it. Zane waited a bit before turning his head to the side, pulling his mask down, and popping the lollipop in his mouth.

They sat in silence, Travis singing his feet back and forth like a child while Zane tried his best to keep his head down.

"Can I see your face?"

"I thought you said if I gave you a lollipop you would stop asking questions?"

"I didn't promise!"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Zane didn't turn his face all the way towards Travis, but he lifted his face just enough so his neck wouldn't hurt.

Travis leaned forward, anxious to see Zane's face.

"Zane! Your freckles are so cute!" His eyes lit up.

Zane nodded, sucking on the lollipop and resisting the urge to bite it.

-

They continued to sit there for 5 minutes, Travis still just watching Zane in awe.

"Are my freckles that entertaining?"

"Very much. Yup. Mhm." Travis nodded eagerly.

Eventually, Zane got fed up, "Take a picture, stop staring at me."

"Gladly."

Travis pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture before Zane could react.

"What the fuck! Delete that!" Zane blushed, trying to grab the phone.

"Nope. My picture," Travis smirked.

Zane huffed, sitting back on the bench with his arms crossed, he bit his lollipop is one go, crunching on it angrily.

Travis chuckled and Zane shot him a look.

"Sorry sorry! You're just too cute!" Travis winked at him, resting an arm on the back of the bench.

In one swift arm swipe, Zane had taken Travis' lollipop and put it in his mouth.

He didn't even realize what he had done, he was just so used to taking Aphmau's food when he got mad at her.

Travis began to laugh, a tiny pink tint spreading across his nose. "Was that an attempt at getting back at me? Or did you just really want an indirect kiss?"

Zane ignored his snarky remark and threw it on the ground after sucking on it for a bit. He crushed it instantly with his boot.

He didn't want to deal with Travis anymore than already had, so he picked up his bag and started walking off.

"Wait! Can I please get your number?"

"No. Why would you even ask that?"

"Please? I'll take you out tomorrow, we can get food."

Zane considered it for a second, he was almost about to speak when warm hands cupped his face.

Travis' thumbs brushed over Zane's freckles and his eyes sparkled.

Zane was speechless.

Even more so as Travis leaned in and left a quick peck on his lips.

Zane stood there stunned after Travis leaned away.

"Ow!" Travis rubbed his head after Zane had knocked the top of his head with his fist.

"You... you don't just grab people's faces and kiss them! What is wrong with you?" Zane continued hitting him on the head.

It wasn't very hard, but Travis knew it would leave at least a small bump.

"I'm sorry! I should've controlled myself but you're just so pretty!"

"That's not an excuse!"

-

This went on for a few minutes until Zane's hands got tired, and Travis began to fake weep.

"I'm going home." Zane walked away angrily, clutching his bag.

"And don't follow me either."

"Wait! Can I please take you out tomorrow? To make it up to you?"

"Give me 3 good reasons why I would go out with you." Zane stopped walking and turned around.

Travis hung his head while thinking.

"Ok then. Goodbye." Zane smiled under his mask and began walking again.

He was almost around the corner when a hand was on his shoulder, "What now?"

"Look, if I take you out tomorrow, anywhere you'd like, would you forgive me? I'm guessing you like sweets, I could take you to that candy castle down the street? Or that new bakery?" Travis pleaded, cupping his hands together.

Zane sighed. "I will give you my number, but if you message me within the next hour I will block you." He began to pull out his phone.

Travis' eyes lit up once again as he punched the air and pulled out his own phone.

-

They exchanged numbers and Zane quickly turned on his heel and went home.

"Zane?"

"What now!"

"Do you want your mask back?"

Zane whipped around; once again, snatching the mask from Travis.

"Did you take it from me when you kissed me?" Zane glared at him.

Travis just nodded, winked, and blew a kiss while walking back to the bench they were sat at together earlier.

Zane had enough of the asshole, he just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

-

Zane rubbed his eyes as he unlocked his front door. He had grown extra tired since he got home.

He placed his keys on the hook in front of his door and set his sweets on his kitchen island.

"Ugh... Why did I walk so far away?" He groaned while walking into his bedroom.

The lights flickered on as he cut to the bathroom.

"I'll just take my pills and go to sleep..."

He washed his face, filling the cup with water and putting the pill on his tongue before quickly swallowing it with the water.

Leaning on the counter, staring at the dark bags under his eyes, he felt his jacket pocket vibrate.

Groaning, he unlocked it and opened a message to none other than... Travis.

3:23  
Travis: Hiii Zane (' ∀ ' *)

-

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this sucks. I know. But I was on a roll with completing stuff so I wanted to get it done before I lost interest, anyways. Hope you liked it.


End file.
